the_sapphirian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
L'amant
"Everyone deserves a bit of rest and relaxation now and again. Stress is such an awful thing." - L'amant L’amant is the Goddess of Love and Debauchery, and the patron deity of the Kingdom of Eastaria. A known reveler, L’amant makes sure that she and her people are always entertained and happy. Beyond romance and partying, L’amant’s sphere of influence extends to such mediums as sculpting and painting, and other similar artistic expressions. History Goddess of Love The origin of L'amant tends to be vague, and accounts tend to vary from person to person. Some say that she was willed into existence, much like deities often are, through worship and belief. Suffice to say, it is occasional that faith alone is enough to create these beings, or at least put them forth into the position they reside in. Some would say that L'amant is not a French native; one popular theory suggests that she is actually the Grecian Aphrodite, having had to adapt to a new locale after worship dwindled in her home of Greece. There is no evidence to suggest that any of these rumors are true; the only thing common with all of them is that the goddess exists. L'amant first came into worship around the 1700's, where wealthy nobles would pray to Lady Luck for guidance in the pursuit of romantic ventures or for social gatherings to go well. L'amant was not always known by that name; she often went nameless, just a figure of higher power that many would pray to when they needed blessing in times of stress and hardship. Other times, she would be referred to by simple titles, such as Lady Luck or the Lover. L’amant eventually became synonymous with the finer aspects of life: wine, women and the fine arts. For the most part, L'amant remained as a minor deity, only spoken in higher circles. It would stay that way until August of 2017; the start of the Great War. The Great War As the situation escalated, L'amant was understandably heartbroken to see her subjects forced into a war that they did not wish to partake in. Though she was a goddess, even to her the details of the war were vague, only knowing that the parties involved were powerful. The goddess would do all she could to protect her people, outright refusing to side with Cyndi when she attempted to sway her. Cyndi certainly meant business when she promised destruction of a highest scale; it seemed to upset her that L'amant refused to take sides in a war that involved all gods and all people. Perhaps, France would have been destroyed entirely were it not for the timely intervention of Cyndi's sister, Sapphirian. Sapphirian offered aid where others would not, and although the world was inevitably consumed by atomic fire, at least L'amant could save her people. Aftermath The year was 2020. The Great War had ended after just three years. The continents were rearranged, forced back together into new landmasses in an attempt to save as many people as possible. 30% of the world's population was killed. L'amant still had her people. Now denizens of the Eastarian Empire, L'amant tried her hardest to assure that the French would lead lives in the lap of luxury and entertainment; though, she did not make the same mistake as she did once before. She would not be the same goddess who could do nothing when faced with opposition. There would be no weakness this time. In time, Eastaria would grow into the entertainment capital of the Sapphirian Empire, thanks to the guidance of L'amant. The Sapphiria/Rubidia War As L'amant is a lover and not a fighter, she never took part in the war. There were rumors abound that she played the part of a coward due to her never making an appearance. To some extent, this was true; she spent most of her days within her mansion, not concerning herself with what was going on outside. After a visit from Rolnik, the fellow god had to convince L'amant to take a long look at what was going on. It eventually got to her however, and she finally decided to do something about it. While she wasn't involved in any fighting, L'amant, Rolnik and a contingent of their people provided aid and relief to those affected by the war, particularly in the aftermath of the attacks on Sima Cao and Versailles. Following the war, L'amant and Rolnik learned about the results of the final battle. Though Jasper had been defeated, it wasn't without severe loss on their end. One of their own, Alek'voyna, had perished during the battle. Both L'amant and Rolnik were present at his funeral, giving a fond farewell to the god who had protected his subjects with such vigilance. Appearance L’amant’s physical appearance is that of a beautiful young woman with long, curly ginger hair and soft, hazel eyes. Her typical clothing consists of a lovely, knee-length turquoise dress, laced in silver lines that shimmer in sunlight. Similar colored bangles are wrapped around her wrist, though loose-fitting, as they tend to bounce whenever she finds herself in motion. Her dress is collared; feathers are lined into layers, sticking straight out, opposite from her neck. Though she often changes her attire, this is the outfit that most see her in, and the one depicted in statues made in her honor. Personality One of specific tastes, L’amant is not one to turn down a good time. This free spirit enjoys holding regular gatherings for her people, in the form of lavish parties that last well into the night. She takes a special sort of pride from seeing her people enjoy themselves, knowing that enjoyment of one’s life plays a key role in satisfaction of one’s life. Aside from partying, L’amant has been known to mingle with mortals quite often, finding herself in intimate situations several times a week. Despite being full of love and understanding, L’amant has a special hatred for abusive lovers, or those who generally dare to act as party-crashers. She is not one to usually dispense judgment, often leaving it to her people; she will become involved if it is a serious case, or if she was involved in the situation already. Abilities As she isn't a practical fighter by any means, L'amant has no useful skills that would help her in a fight. Her specialty more so falls under the art and entertainment category. Widely regarded as an expert in the field, L'amant seems to possess a cohesive compendium of knowledge when it comes to Old World arts and literature, ranging from anything to books and paintings to films. She's amassed quite the collection inside her mansion. Apart from her extensive knowledge, L'amant is multi-lingual and speaks every major language of Sapphiria: English, French, German, Russian and Polish. Relationships Sapphirian Thanks to Sapphirian's intervention during the Great War, L'amant and her people survived into the new world. L'amant owes Sapphirian a debt of gratitude she can never repay; perhaps this is partially the reason why she so readily accepted a position in the empire. It is also possible that L'amant learned a lesson from this, in that there is more to life than just the entertainment, which would inevitably lead her into teaching the French people how better to protect themselves. The relationship between the two is that of close friends; L'amant knows that Sapphirian hardly understands the simple things in life and often helps her out with such things. L'amant also organizes parties for the royal family; ones that send the entire capital into an uproar. Category:Sapphirian Pantheon Category:Sapphirian Empire Category:Native